LONELY HEARTS
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Una historia melancólica con un final un poco diferente. Escrito para el cumpleaños de Anthony.


Desempolvando viejas historias, este es el primer minific que escribí. Espero les agrade y como siempre todo ha sido escrito solo por el placer de hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**LONELY HEARTS**

¡Magnífico! - susurré mientras caminaba hacia la gran escalinata. Acababa de escuchar una excelente interpretación del Salut d´Amour... el favorito de mi mayor tesoro.

Aún con las notas resonando en mi cabeza, sonreía y pensaba en lo irónico de la vida, en cómo se repiten las situaciones. Mi memoria empezó a divagar recordando como mi tesoro había llegado a mis manos, ya sin prestar demasiada atención al ir y venir de la servidumbre apurada para la gran fiesta que se daría esa noche en Lakewood.

Melancólico me senté a mitad de la escalinata, mientras una ola de recuerdos llegaba a mi mente.

Han pasado 16 años desde esa noche y parece que fue ayer... la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos... la primera vez que te miré a los ojos... la primera vez que te besé. Con un sentimiento de Déjà vu, ese día prometí a Dios y a tu madre hacer de tí una buena persona. Le prometí ser tu mejor amigo y maestro, ya que ese día fuimos bendecidos con el gran milagro del amor... tú.

Recuerdo cuando trepabas en los árboles y sentías como si ascendieses al Everest... jugando con tus amigos... con la Tía Abuela escuchando historias y burlándote secretamente de ella. Me divertía tu ansiedad por ver a los payasos cuando el circo venía a la ciudad... ¿Recuerdas nuestras escapadas sin que nadie se enterara?... Cuando fuiste al kinder y aprendiste el ABC. Veía cuánto disfrutabas de cada momento de tu dulce niñez, soñando que cada niño y niña del mundo tuviese todo eso y más.

Pero también sabía que siempre en cada cumpleaños deseabas tener a tu papá... tener a una mamá que te contara una historia y escuchar su voz arrullándote diciendo… "Había una vez en una época..."

Recuerdo la última vez que contamos estrellas, te pregunté cuál te gustaba más y me señalaste la estrella más grande, en lo más alto _**-Pide un deseo y se te concederá**_- te comenté.

Al notar tu silencio, ví tu carita triste. Sonreíste y dijiste que ya había llegado el circo, te preguntabas si habría otros espectáculos diferentes a los del año pasado. Sabía que te encantaban los espectáculos que presentaban, pero lo que más te gustaba de él eran los payasos. Recuerdo que hacíamos mil planes para ir a la función de estreno; cuando de pronto me preguntaste.

_**- Albert ¿Has visto la cara de un payaso? ¿Les has mirado a los ojos? Yo sí... he visto miradas de ternura, de felicidad y un poco de tristeza, pero… ¿Has mirado la forma en que sonríen?**_

No supe que decirte, en ese momento me dí cuenta de cuánto habías crecido y comprendí porqué te gustaban tanto. Tu mirada era como la de ellos llena de ternura, felicidad y con cierta tristeza pero siempre sonriendo a pesar de las adversidades, saliendo adelante. No pude evitar sentirme reflejado en ti. Ambos perdimos a nuestras madres... y nuestros padres siempre lejos.

¡Nos hacían tanta falta!

Luego marchaste hacia Londres a estudiar en ese colegio, siguiendo la tradición familiar.

Ahora estás de vuelta en casa, han pasado ya cinco años de no verte, de no escuchar tus risas o tus desatinos con el violín. Me pregunto con miedo si habré hecho un buen papel contigo... cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose, giro mi cabeza y lo veo.

_**- ¡Anthony! me alegro de verte, haz vuelto y estás en casa**_- Me dirijo hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente. Es tan parecido a mí.

_**- Yo también estoy feliz de estar en casa, con la familia, gracias por cuidar de mi... de nuestro tesoro.**_

Quise contestarle pero fuimos interrumpidos por una risa cantarina, al escucharla mi corazón dió un vuelco, mi más preciado tesoro se acercaba hacia nosotros. Ya no era la pequeña que había visto crecer, ahora era una mujer hermosa de cabello azabache, piel ligeramente tostada por el sol con unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules muy parecidos a los de su padre. Sonriendo me abrazaste fuertemente mientras susurrabas mi nombre y solo entonces me sentí dichoso, pleno.

_**- ¡Lilibeth, qué hermosa estás**_!- te dije. Con un ligero sonrojo me diste las gracias.

_**- Cómo dice papá que te dejó un botón de rosa y le entregaste una flor...**_

_**- ¡Preciosa!-**_ interrumpió Anthony.

_**- ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! ¿Te gustó tu regalo? Sé que esa melodía te encanta y quise sorprenderte.**_

_**- ¡Me encantó! pero recuerda que tú eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado y también... ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa!**_

Yo observaba todo esto, sintiendo un poco de celos, por no poder felicitarte aún, pero ya lo haría más tarde... en cuanto llegara tu regalo. Nos sonreíste exclamando.

_**- ¡Qué guapos!-**_ y nos tomaste del brazo diciendo- _**Tenemos una visita que hacer, antes de que llegue la tía Candy, el tío y los duquecitos.**_

Así que aún con el corazón latiendo a mil, nos dirigimos hacia el cementerio de los Andrew, caminamos hasta una lápida rematada con un hermoso ángel de mármol. Te acercaste amorosamente depositando un gran ramo de rosas y exclamaste.

_**- Mami te prometí que los tendría de nuevo juntos a mi lado y vendríamos a verte tan pronto como llegara a casa. Sé que estás feliz ¿verdad?**_

Al escucharte no pude evitar que una lágrima silenciosa cayera de mis ojos, mientras un suave viento en un susurro me dijera… _¡Gracias por cuidarlos!_

Sorprendido levanté la mirada y te ví ahí sonriendo, ¡tan hermosa, tan etérea! mientras me guiñabas un ojo.

_**- ¡De nada... amor mío!-**_ susurré.

_**- ¿Albert querías mucho a mi madre?**_ -preguntaste como si nada.

Avergonzado de que me hubieran sorprendido, solo asentí suavemente viendo de reojo a Anthony quien me miraba divertido sospechando la verdad... mi verdad.

Cómo explicarte que desde el momento en que la conocí me enamoré. Pero ella ya había entregado su corazón a otro... que además era mi sobrino. Me alejé amándola en silencio y al morir ella mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos... pero llegaste tú y fuiste mi consuelo.

Diste un sonoro suspiro y sacudiendo una mota de polvo imaginaria del tartán del kilt que llevabas puesto. Tomamos nuestras gaitas tocando Amazing Grace. Mientras las notas dulcemente eran llevadas por el viento, llenando de calidez a tres corazones unidos por la sangre y los sentimientos.

Porque ahora después de todo, habían dejado de ser... tres corazones solitarios.

_**Tzitziki Janik.**_


End file.
